camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hecate98
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Melena Rosco page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 04:38, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Since I'm the one who convinced you to join the site and won't be here to... guide you, I'll let you use some of my coding on my sandbox wikia and if my char pages still exist you can use that coding too. That's the ONLY reason why I haven't deleted my account, I don't want all my coding to dissapear and who knows maybe I will come back. Anywho, you can use any of my codings, I'm telling you this here cause I don't want you to get in trouble due to lack of proof. Lack of proof that I gave you permission that is. Ummm that's it I think, we'll talk at school. AstridMyx (talk) 04:02, January 14, 2014 (UTC) New Characters Since Astrid has "left" the wiki, in her blog it specifically said she left you something. You now own Jade Amee Fields, Darcy Oliver, and Aliyah Smith. However, since you do not have the sufficient number of character spots, two of these characters will be placed on lock down. In addition, the claim which you have made will be placed on hold until such time when you have the sufficient number of spots. It'll take about 3 - 4 weeks though until you have the sufficient number of spots. Rest assured though that you will get them, unless you go 25 days with no activity. Feel free to start rp'ing Jade Amee Fields as soon as you wish. Re: You're welcome :) Happy roleplaying! Helloooooo So, hey :) I'm pretty sure I've never met you before, but Astrid left you a char that's sisters with one of mine :D I realise that you can't roleplay Darce yet, but when you can, maybe we could have a sister reunion or something? (I know it sounds a bit lame) Anyways, I'm generally around if you want to talk, or need help with claims or roleplay or anything. I just thought I'd, you know, get the ball rolling. So yeah. Oh, by the way, my sister char is Emmy. Okay, I think now my spiel is over, so I'm going to awkwardly sign off... Wonder is found in the eyes of the beholder. ~Birdie Adoption Hey there Hecate ^^ How are you doing? How's the wiki so far? Sorry I'm not really that active. I've got a busy life hehe xD So... my point... since as I've mentioned that I'm not that active, I won't be able to help you when you have questions or problems. Adopting you means I SHOULD be able to help you and guide you. And I think I should just let another more active user to adopt you. I don't want to let you go though :( I mean you're really awesome especially when I read the info on your profile? I'm like: "Oh my! We've got a lot of things in common like really A LOT!" But then since I won't be able to go online all the time, I don't see the point in adopting you if I won't be able to help you :( What do you think? Would you like another user to adopt you? Someone who can help you? Reply asap please? Thanks. 11:17, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Char As of today, Darcy Oliver is no longer on lock down. Char spots Now that you are a level two user, your character Aliyah Smith, is no longer on lock down. As soon as you reach level three, you will be allowed to continue your claim. Claim Seeing as you are now a level three user, you are permitted to work on your claim again. Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Model: Hi I know you're using the model Jasmine Sanders. Could we share her?NixieOz (talk) 01:53, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 5th of April, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. Deletion For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your characters, Jade Amee Fields (Hephaestus), Darcy Oliver (Aphrodite), and Aliyah Smith (Hecate) have been deleted. Should you wish to use the same characters in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you. Thank you.